Nightmare's Little Game
by shikamaruxtemari300
Summary: Nightmare has kidnapped 5 Soul Caliber Characters and wants to play a game with them. Rated M for language and graphic scenes.
1. Painful Awakening

**Well, I picked up a Soul Caliber game and decided to make it combine with one of my favorite horror flicks. **

**Basically, Nightmare wants to play a little game with 5 of the characters. Can they work together and survive or all be killed in the end?**

**I don't own any Soul Caliber characters, but I would love to sleep with Xianghua. **

**Enjoy ****J**

**Ch. 1: The Contestants**

In a secure location, there was a room. The room was bare expect for hanging chains and a bolted door. A young girl wearing a red tube top and red short shorts was lying against one of the walls. Slowly she opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

She noticed the bare room and wondered where she was. A snore was heard and she looked over at a sleeping young man wearing only long white pants. "Yunsung?" she asked while gently nudging him. Yunsung slowly opened his eyes.

He quickly noticed the bare room and the girl. "Talim, where are we?" he asked. Talim shrugged and heard a moan. Both of them looked at the other side of the room to see someone lying on the ground. They got up and walked over.

He looked like a young boy and was wearing unusual clothes. He had a green tunic, white leggings, brown boots, and a silly green hat. However, his elf ears shocked the duo the most. "We should wake him up," said Talim as she gently nudged the young lad.

The elf kid opened his eyes and saw the strangers. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" he screamed and scrambled away. "Wait," pleaded Talim as she chased after the terrified kid. Yunsung tackled him and held him down. "What's going on?!" yelled another voice.

All three of them looked behind to see a large human wearing nothing, but titanium tights.

"Astaroth, is that you?" asked Yunsung as he pushed Talim and the elf kid behind him. "Yeah worm, it's me. Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"We don't know." replied Talim as she was trying to calm the elf down. "Wow, even Link is here." said Astaroth. "The elf kid's name is Link?" asked Yunsung. Link scrambled away from Talim and tripped over a cassette player, accidentally pressing Play. "Hello everyone. I would like to play a game" said a voice that came from the cassette player.

"As you can see, there isn't much here, but don't worry, it's all part of the game. To leave the room, smear blood on the door." finished the cassette player. Astaroth grabbed Talim's head and smashed her face into a wall. Yunsung attacked him, but Astaroth grabbed his throat and held him against the wall.

Link was confused, but decided to jump onto Astaroth's back and strangle him. "Would everyone quit fighting?" asked another voice. Astaroth dropped Yunsung and Link jumped off Astaroth's back. A woman with snow white hair stepped out from a shadowy corner. She was wearing a mini white dress.

"Ivy? You are here as well?" asked Talim. She noticed Link and Yunsung staring at Ivy with their mouths wide open. "Yes, I'll be joining your little adventure" said Ivy as she walked over to Yunsung and Link and gently closed their mouths.

Next, she walked over to Talim and licked her own fingers. She wiped some blood from Talim's nose and smeared it on the door. The door opened slowly revealing a long hallway. Ivy stepped forward. "Does anybody else want to join me?" she asked. Everybody decided not to question her and followed..


	2. The Hallway of Pain and Kicks

**Chapter 2: The Hallway of Pain**

The group walked down a long hallway. Ivy was in the lead, with Astaroth and Link behind her. Talim and Yunsung were bringing up the rear. The walls were covered in streaks of blood and scratches. "Hey elf kid," said Yunsung. "His name is Link," said Talim as she elbowed Yunsung in the ribs. Link turned around, confused. "Why are you wearing that silly outfit?" Yunsung asked. Talim stomped Yunsung's foot. Link spoke in a language that Yunsung didn't understand. "What?" asked Yunsung, confused. "He said it's his homeland attire," said Astaroth. "How did you understand him?" asked Talim. "Easy, I learned the Hyrulian language through Rosetta Stone." "Ohhhhh," said Yunsung.

The group traveled for a little more while, until Talim started to get scared. "I'm scared, Yunsung. How will we get out alive?" asked Talim, clutching Yunsung's arm. However, Yunsung was busy staring at Ivy's curvy ass. Talim slapped his head and yelled at him. "Stop looking at other women like that, Yunsung!!" "Sorry," blushed Yunsung. Ivy smirked and turned around. "Try not to be jealous, little one. Someday, you'll get a tiny bit bigger," said Ivy. "Go to hell, bitch!" yelled Talim. "I'm already there, because you're there as well," smirked Ivy. Ivy rushed at Talim, but received a heel-pointed kick and went flying backwards. "Hey worm, tell your girlfriend to chill already," said Astaroth. "She isn't my girlfriend," stated Yunsung. Talim started to cry. Ivy rolled her eyes and gave her another kick to the face. "Shut up," said Ivy as she walked on.

Everyone followed her until they came to a door. "Look at the shiny thin," said Yunsung. Link grabbed the sharp, shiny thing hanging from the door. Suddenly the door opened and syringes shot out. Quickly, everyone ducked, but the syringes ricocheted off the walls at impaled Talim's ass. She fell forward, but was sent backwards by Ivy's heel kick. "Would you stop that!?" yelled Yunsung as he picked up Talim who was alive, but knocked out. Ivy smirked as she entered the door, followed by everyone else.


	3. The Croc King

**Chapter 3: The Croc King**

The gang walked into the room and noticed a pool with a platform in the middle. As they walked near it, they noticed a key on the platform and a dozen crocodiles swimming in the pool. "Hey look," said Astaroth as he picked up another tape recorder and pressed play. "In this fun, all you need is a key and some luck," chuckle the voice. Astaroth smashed it and growled. "We need that key," said Yunsung as he laid Talim down. "Astaroth! Go get it!" yelled Ivy. "Why me?" asked Astaroth. "Because I said so, Link and Yunsung will distract the crocs as you swim to the other side," said Ivy. "What will you do?" asked Yunsung. "Never mind that, just help Link distract those crocs," said Ivy. Link and Yunsung went to opposite ends of the pool and started splashing water. The crocs went over to the splashing as Astaroth stepped towards the edge. "1…..2….." started Astaroth but was cut short when Ivy planted her foot in his ass and kicked him into the water. Astaroth kept swearing under his breath as he swam towards the platform. He climbed on it and grabbed the key. Suddenly, he heard a growling and looked up to see a giant lizard standing on 2 feet. "Crap!" yelled Astaroth as he jumped back into the water and swam like a maniac. He swam 10x faster when he heard a splash behind him. As soon as he grabbed the edge of the pool, the giant lizard bit his foot and tugged him downwards. Astaroth struggled to stay above surface and cried out to Ivy for help. Ivy walked up to him and asked "What would you like me to do?" "Give me the dagger!" yelled Astaroth. "How about you give me the key 1st," suggested Ivy. Astaroth threw the key at her. "Ivy caught it and dropped the dagger towards Astaroth," Sadly, it was a few feet out of Astaroth's reach. "You Bitch!" yelled Astaroth as the Lizard pulled him downwards. However, Astaroth kicked its head and scrambled out of the pool. He grabbed the dagger as the lizard leapt out of the water. He turned around and impaled the lizard as it landed on him. The lizard opened his mouth and blood spewed out along with a box. Astaroth kicked him back into the pool and the blood spread everywhere. The crocs came back after smelling the blood and ate the giant lizard. "Nice Job, Astaroth," smirked Ivy. Astaroth grabbed her throat and slammed her into a wall. However, Ivy dug her heels into Astaroth's eyes and he dropped her. Link and Yunsung ran back over to prevent any further fighting. "What's in the box?" asked Talim as she awoke from her nap. Link opened the box which triggered a trap. Sleeping darts shot out the wall and impaled Talim again. Yunsung grabbed her and carried her as Ivy used the key to unlock the other door in the room and the gang marched forward.


End file.
